


Desperate to Help You and Myself

by shiningbrightly_mika



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: (?), Aged-Up Character(s), Angst, Arashi is 22, Fluff, I haven’t decided yet, M/M, May add other characters into the story, Mika and Arashi are homeless, Mika is 19, Mika would do anything for Arashi, Prostitution, Shu is 25, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 16:55:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13955949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiningbrightly_mika/pseuds/shiningbrightly_mika
Summary: Mika and Arashi have been living together for five months, only not in a house or apartment. It’s hard for them to get by, especially for Arashi who seems to be protecting Mika and making sure he’s not wandering off with someone suspicious. He thinks he’s too pliant and gullible and is always worrying about him. He knows it isn’t good to baby Mika, but he felt like letting him face the real world was too cruel; he didn’t want to ruin his innocence.Mika wants to be free and be able to provide for him and Arashi, even if he has to do dangerous things with people he doesn’t know. He wants Arashi to feel loved and cared for just like Arashi takes care of him.Shu is a business man who never does anything besides eat, sleep, work, and repeat. So finding two boys on the street being harassed was definitely something new and interesting to him. One of the boys was protecting the other and put his arms around the seemingly younger male, holding his head against his chest. From this day, Shu grew interested in them. He watched them from afar when he could after and before work. The smaller and more energetic male was endearing to Shu.He wanted to talk to him personally, without the other male beside him.





	Desperate to Help You and Myself

Hello. So this is not my first story ever I would have been too scared to put it out if it was but this was an idea that popped into my head and I thought it was good so I decided to write it. There will not be an update schedule because things are kind of hectic for me almost every day and I cannot guarantee that I will use all of my free time to update but I will spend time on this story. 

Mika is my best boy and I like his and Arashi’s relationship because it is cute so I thought they would fit this story. I will begin to write the first chapter soon and it should not take long. Thank you and I hope you enjoy the story.


End file.
